


World's Best Study Group

by phaea13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, hopefully it's not complete garbage lmao, i cant fix it, i wrote this in thirty minutes and proof read it once for spelling errors, idk - Freeform, oh well, why is it saying idk freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaea13/pseuds/phaea13
Summary: How do you think the RFA would do studying together?Hint: the answer is really, really badly.





	World's Best Study Group

_Tuesday, 7:43 PM_

[MC has entered the chatroom]

707: yoo MC

ZEN: Heyy

Jumin Han: MC, I’m so glad you’re here. Zen was dissing you.

ZEN: I was not!

Jumin Han: Oh, really? Then what did you mean by “MC’s hair is getting so long! It’s like a horse’s”?

ZEN: It was a compliment! Anyone with half a brain could see that

MC: Anyway

MC: I know it’s a little late, but I’m completely screwed for the test in world.

707: SAME

Yoosung★: I haven’t even started yet…

Jaehee Kang: *exasperated emoji*

Jaehee Kang: It’s on Friday…

ZEN: We should have a study group!

Jumin Han: I don’t need it.

ZEN: *sigh emoji*

ZEN: I wasn’t inviting you.

707: I’m golden for the test, but I know Saeran could definitely use the help.

ZEN: You literally just said you were screwed.

Saeran: I don’t need help! You’ve been begging me to explain everything to you that past few hours!

707: I’m your brother, you should be happy to help me!

Saeran: If you bothered to pay attention in class, you wouldn’t need my help!

Jaehee Kang: I think a study group would be useful.

V: Yes. Jaehee and I have gotten together a few times. I don’t know about her, but I feel like I’m completely ready for the test, so I can help you study if you need it.

MC: Nice! So everyone’s down for it?

707: hecky heck yea

Jumin Han: I suppose I can come if it’ll help you to pass.

ZEN: *sigh emoji*

MC: Then it’s settled! I know it’s a little late, but are you down for getting together tonight?

Yoosung★: I was just going to play LOLOL… but I really need to get a good grade to pass this class…

Yoosung★: So I guess I can come.

707: I’ll come just so Saeran doesn’t feel too bad for not knowing anything.

Saeran: Dick.

Jumin Han: I’ll come too.

ZEN: I don’t have anything tonight, so I’ll be there!

Jaehee Kang: I’m glad to help in any way I can.

V: Me too.

MC: Awesome!! Let’s meet at the library.

707: We’ll come right now!

ZEN: See you soon

ZEN: *wink emoji*

[707 has left the chatroom]

[V has left the chatroom]

[Yoosung★has left the chatroom]

[MC has left the chatroom]

 

\----

 

Seven dropped his textbooks in front of an empty seat on the table the rest of the RFA was sitting at. He sat on the chair and leaned forward, “Sorry it took us a while to get here, Saeran had to do his makeup.” Saeran glared at him, but didn’t say anything in response.

“It’s fine,” MC waved her hand, then opened the text book and flipped through the pages, only partly paying attention to what was on the pages. “Now we can get started!”

She smiled at everyone.

Everyone stared back with blank expressions.

She kept smiling.

Zen coughed.

“Do… you have anything specific you want to start with?” Jaehee asked, “You were the one that decided to do this.”

“Oh, right,” MC laughed nervously, “Honestly, I don’t even know where to start. What kind of stuff do you think will be on the test?”

“Yeah, I mean, you’re the ones who actually know what’s going on,” Zen agreed.

“Here, let’s start with Early Agricultural Societies,” Jaehee offered, “It’s chapter fifteen.”

“Good idea, that’ll probably be on the exam,” V nodded in agreement as he flipped his textbook open.

After a few seconds, once Jaehee was sure everyone was on the right page, she said, “Why don’t we read through the first two sections separately then we can discuss it together?”

“Sounds good!” Zen said.

“Yup,” Yoosung agreed.

A few seconds went by with nothing but the ticking of the clock and Zen clicking his pen.

“Can you stop doing that?” Jumin snapped.

Zen popped his head up to see who Jumin was talking to. When he realized it was him, he scowled. “Well, no one else seems to mind it.”

“I do,” Jumin said.

“Here,” MC said as she reached into her book bag on the floor next to her. She pulled out a small cube with an assortment of buttons and switches on it, “I study better when I’m fiddling with stuff too, play with this.” She tossed it to Zen.

“Woah, this is so cool!” Zen said as he held the cube up in front of his face.

MC smiled, “There’s two buttons on the side that don’t make sound when you click them.”

Zen twisted it so he could press the buttons.

And then there was more silence.

Which was interrupted by a snicker.

Yoosung looked up to see what was happening. He looked at everyone for a few seconds until he was sure he had just imagined the noise. As he was turning his head to look back at the text book, he heard another snicker. He shot his head up and furrowed his brow as he tried to find out who it was. After another second, the perpetrator revealed themself.

And of course it was Seven.

“What are you laughing at?” Yoosung asked. By that point, MC, Zen, and Jumin were also looking up at Seven to see what was distracting him.

“Oh, it’s this video I found!” Seven turned his phone screen and slowly moved it around in front of him so everyone could see it. Yoosung furrowed his eyebrows even further as he tried to make out what was on the screen. At first, he thought it was just a plain white screen, but after squinting even more, he was able to make out some light gray text that said, ‘i want to invent time and space’.

“What is that?” Yoosung asked, as his still open textbook on his lap slowly slide to the side.

“Oh, god,” Saeran muttered, “Please not this again.”

“It’s called ‘the history of the entire world i guess’ - all lower case.”

“A very important detail to add,” Jumin said.

“Of course,” Seven nodded at him. “It’s a very informative video that I think will help us with studying. It explains the history of the entire world in nineteen minutes and twenty five seconds.”

“It explains the absolute basics of some of the things that happened in the world, and in an incredibly annoying way,” Saeran corrected him. “I can’t ask him to do anything outside without him singing, ‘no, the sun is a deadly lazer’.”

“Don’t listen to Saeran,” Seven waved his hand dismissively at him, “It’s really good and funny. Wanna watch it with me?”

“Yeah!” Yoosung jumped up from his seat and walked over to stand next to Seven as he resumed the video.

“Are you just -” Jaehee stopped and sighed. There was no point trying to convince them to study with the rest of them anymore.

“Hey, Jumin.”

“What?” Jumin looked up at Zen.

“I bet I can slide my textbook farther across the room than you can,” Zen smirked at him.

“What?” Jumin asked incredulously, “Why would I want to do that?”

Zen tsked, “Oh well, I guess you think you’re worse at sliding textbooks than me.”

“What kind of trash ta-”

“Of course I’m not!” Jumin interrupted Jaehee as he stood up from his chair. “I’m sure I can slide mine twice as far as you.”

“Mr. Han, please, we need to study,” Jaehee tried to get Jumin’s attention. But of course, he was already too distracted by Zen’s challenge.

V put his hand on Jaehee’s arm, “Just let them.”

Jaehee sighed, “How could you put up with him for so long?”

V smiled then went back to studying.

And it was just V, Jaehee, Saeran, and MC studying.

 

\----

 

_Saturday, 11:36 AM_

Yoosung★: *crying emoji*

Yoosung★: I completely failed the exam!!

ZEN: I did too

ZEN: *crying emoji*

Jaehee Kang: It’s your own fault, you kept goofing off. I did well.

Jumin Han: Yes, Zen, this is on you. You should have spent more time studying.

ZEN: You weren’t studying either!

Jumin Han: But I’m not complaining about it.

Zen: *angry emoji*

[MC has joined the chatroom]

MC: Guys!!

MC: I think I actually did well!

ZEN: At least one of us did.

707: Hey, don’t lump me in with you fools!

707: I aced it!

707: *wahoo emoji*

MC: Nice!!

V: What about you, Saeran?

Saeran: I did okay. It was hard to study though, with how distracting Saeyoung was.

707: I was super quiet!

Saeran: You were cackling the entire time.

707: *glasses break emoji*

707: What an ugly word to describe my beautiful laugh!

Yoosung★: At least we won’t have to study anymore

Yoosung★: *head tilt emoji*

ZEN: Yeah, that’s a relief, I don’t know how much more I could take.

Jumin Han: Now I’ll be able to spend more time with Elizabeth the Third

Jumin Han: *picture of Elizabeth*

Jaehee Kang: …

ZEN: *surprised emoji*

ZEN: Get that fur ball out of here!

Jaehee Kang: …

Jaehee Kang: You do know that the lit exam is next week, right?


End file.
